happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)/Trivia
Trivia * The real Flippy and Fliqpy are seen getting the first kills: Flippy punches a Fliqpy, making his brain juggle around in his head (or at least making his head saggy), and Fliqpy can be seen going for an unseen Flippy, killing it off-screen. * This episode marks the only instance in the first season of the TV series that Toothy was given a starring role card, albeit that it was a fake-out episode. ** Toothy's pop-up in the opening could possibly be a reference to Eye Candy. *This is the first episode that poked fun at the intro title card using it to reveal that it was a fake-out episode. *This is one of the rare instances where the starring and appearing characters die while all of the featuring characters survive. *This episode makes Flippy is the last character to die in the first season of the TV series. *The moral of this episode is the same as in Peas in a Pod. *There are no female characters in this episode. This is the only TV episode without any female voice acting. *After the battle between the army of Flippys and Fliqpys, there is a blood splatter on the wall that spells out the name "Erika." It is currently unknown if this was intentional or unintentional. *This is one of the few episodes where the direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change (since he appeared in only one shot). *If one listens closely while Good Flippy is getting strangled in his jeep, you can hear him say "Oh crap, what the fuck?" This would make him one of the three characters to swear, the others are Cuddles and Lumpy. *Even though Flippy's death at the end was caused by a Generic Tree Friend, several fans blame Lumpy, probably because he was the only one shown in the truck. *If viewers are quick to note when Flippy is struggling to prevent Fliqpy from killing him with the knife, both characters are surprised that there is only one Flippy in the mirror reflection. This hints that both Flippys are separate personalities that are sharing the same body. *This is the last TV episode of the first season. Originally there would have been a second season, but it was not produced due to financial problems. *In reality, it is not possible to fire a normal stapler from such distance or to cause damage with it. In this episode however, staplers act more like a staple gun. *Because of the big fight near the end of the episode being very bloody, this episode can be considered the bloodiest episode in the entire TV series. *When Flippy realizes that everything was a hallucination, his pupils change from small to large. *Each episode of Friday the 13th featured at least one common slapstick injury. In this episode, Flippy got hit by a falling piano; in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Fliqpy got hit by his own swinging log trap; and in Double Whammy Part I, Giggles got hit in the head and her eyes popped out. *Pop, Cub, and Splendid are the only characters who did not appear in any of the parts. *When Fliqpy first grabs Flippy with the dagger, you can hear him say to his evil side, “Let go of me.” Cultural References * The title of this episode is a combination of the phrase "topsy-turvy" and the word "autopsy." **An autopsy is the study of a dead body to figure out what caused that body to die. *The plot of the episode, where the main character unknowingly battles an imaginary foe of himself, is a reference to Fight Club. *Flippy's torture scene is a reference to Rambo: First Blood Part II. *Several parts of the house fight are a reference to The Matrix. *This episode may be based on the German fairy tale "The Two Brothers", as they both fight all day. **However, this seems unlikely due to the fact that one is just a figment of Flippy's imagination. *When Flippy is hit by the truck, his death is similar to the character Terry Chaney's death in Final Destination. Superlatives * Flippy later suffers a similar death in a later episode: Without a Hitch. His death is also similar to Handy's death in Pet Peeve, Cub's death in As You Wish, and Toothy's death in Junk in the Trunk. * Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Cuddles' death in Flippin' Burgers and Lumpy's death in The Way You Make Me Wheel. * During the battle between the army of Flippys and Fliqpys, some of them suffer fates other characters have suffered in previous episodes: **A good Flippy has the top half of his head sliced off, similar to Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity. **A Fliqpy has the skin on his face torn off, similar to Giggles' injury in Eyes Cold Lemonade. **A Fliqpy gets ripped vertically in two, similar to Nutty's death in Concrete Solution. Continuity *This episode made some fans believe Flippy was cured of his problem for good, as he did not genuinely flip out in Without a Hitch (only in Flaky's imagination). However, the later episodes On My Mind and Random Acts of Silence proved that he still flips out, however he seems better at preventing it from happening. **However, it was confirmed on November 20th 2015 that this episode and Without a Hitch are not connected in any conscious way. Production Notes * This episode has been released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part I. Lumpy, Cuddles and Flippy appear in all three episodes; Cuddles and Flippy die twice while Lumpy survives all three. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was "Friday the 13th". *Aubrey Ankrum's voice is sampled for Fliqpy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia